


Sticky Situations

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is Not Impressed, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, What Have I Done, everything is awkward, radioactivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Peter and MJ are getting into a more physical relationship but Peter is worried about being radioactive and hurting her among other things. Tony Is forced to help him. May is very tired. Everything is awkward.





	Sticky Situations

**Author's Note:**

> My roommate asked for this and you should be so lucky that I censored a lot in this considering the shit we talked about when she came up with this BS. I'm so sorry but I'm also not.

Peters' face was already beet red by the time he made it into the office. Tony was waiting for him and he was worried. It’s not everyday Peter texted him about something during work hours especially about needing to talk. Whatever it was, it must be serious and as soon as he walked in; still wearing his backpack and heavy sweater while shaking and looking like he had never been more afraid in his life, he knew his suspicions were correct. 

“What’s wrong Peter? Did something happen at school?” 

“No- well yes but… not entirely.” 

“You're going to have to be more specific there, Pete. What happened?” 

“Can- ok Mr. Stark it’s embarrassing okay? I don’t want to have to do this to you and I’m sorry but I had no idea where else to turn. I just really need advice and some help.” Peter threw himself down in the office chair; resting his blushing face in his quivering hands. 

“It’s alright,” Tony stated firmly to hide the hint of fear threatening to come out. “You can tell me anything. You know I won't judge. Everything you say will stay in this room, okay?” 

“You sure?” he said; his voice muffled behind his hands. 

“Always, Peter. Always.” 

“Okay. I have- I have a girlfriend.” He waited for Tony to cut him off out of surprise, or at least congratulations but there was only silence. So Peter raised his head and continued, “I think she wants to get more physical. You know, like in the bedroom.” 

“Is that what you’re nervous about?”

“Yes and no. See today we were walking to class together but… she wanted to skip. You know me, Mr. Stark. I’m not about that kind of rebellion. Even the few times I have done it. But I wanted to go with her so I did. We went to her place and played some games but then she kissed me; which wasn’t anything new, but then she got handsy; you know? I wanted to continue but I-I couldn’t.”

“Nervous? That’s natural, Peter. If you’re not ready or if you’re scared you can just talk to her. If she really cares for you she’ll understand.”

Peter was once again leaning into his hands, blushing feverishly. “I am nervous but I was more concerned about something else.”

“What?”

“Mr. Stark, I’m Spiderman. I have weird powers and worse; I’m radioactive. What if I hurt or worse; kill her?”

“Oh shit,” Tony mumbled after an awkward moment of silence. “I never really thought of that.”

“Well I have and it’s bad! I don’t really want to talk about it with you but what else can I do? I have no idea how to solve this.”

Tony began to pace the room, efficiently making up for the lack of movement from Peter. “Do you know for sure that you’re still radioactive? I mean you’ve spent a lot of time in and around the other Avengers, and me, and May but none of us have gotten sick.”

“Maybe not but it’s not like I’m- oh god I don’t want to say it.”

“Look, we can do tests and see if you’re; you know, but if you are, I have nothing for you. I have no idea how to help you. We might have to consult with someone smarter than me like Shuri.”

“No! Do not bring her into this, please! She cannot know! No one can know, Mr. Stark! I didn’t even want to tell you!”

"Fine, fine. Let's go to the labs while no one is there."

They started their slow and awkward, and unrealistically soundless decent down to the labs. They refused to make eye contact and stayed as far apart from each other as possible as if that would somehow disperse the tension in the air. It didn't work.

Once in the lab, they began the testing, only adding to the stiff atmosphere. They treated everything professionally as if there were a third party involved and not the increasingly anxious young adult who had to provide samples and then watch his mentor study and test it. He was not the kind to try things like drugs; he knew for a fact that he had never even felt the urge to do so. And even if he did, was old enough to make his own bad decisions; but he couldn't help but worry that there was going to be traces of something that would make Tony think less of him, or force him to tell May.

What if Tony found something worse like the signs of hypertension or heart disease? What if due to the radiation, he was infertile? He wasn't ready yet but someday he had hoped to have a couple kids and a real family with someone. He began to shut down at the very thought.

Tony happened to look up at that very moment and immediately noticed Peter on the verge of tears. "Hey Peter, it's okay. Everythings okay."

“It is?” He was leaning heavily on the edge of the table trying to steady his breathing. 

“Yes. By what I’ve seen so far, it looks like the most prominent thing here is Phosphorus-32. Or at least trace amounts of it. I don’t know where it’s coming from because it only lasts about 14 days in a human, give or take bodily fluid excretion. There might be something about the mutations caused by it that’s keeping trace amount in your system but that is an entirely different question for another day.”

“But what does that mean? For me and my girlfriend?”

“Well lucky for you there’s not enough to do considerable damage unless much more is taken into your system and even better, plastics and latex can stop it passing from one person to another. Prolonged exposure might have some side effects but I don’t think you of all people would want to be in the bedroom that much. So the only things putting your girlfriend in danger is the actual mutations your body has gone through.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

"You've got super strength, super speed," Tony caught his childish laugh before it fully formed. "Sorry. Then you also have whatever the hell lets you stick to walls and items, especially when you're nervous. Remember that time you were trying to flip a pancake as high as you could straight out of the pan and it got stuck to the ceiling so you got scared thinking I would be mad? You got your hand stuck to the pan, stuck to and then pulled off the dial on the stove with the other hand and then got your arm stuck to the wall when you tried to climb it. Because I remember that, and you certainly can't do that when sleeping with someone."

“That’s totally different Mr. Stark!”

“Just be careful, mind your powers, and be responsible, okay?” 

Peter sternly raised his eyes back to Tony’s. “Of course I will be.”

“Wait here,” Tony said, already walking out of the lab. 

Peter waited in silence for Tony to return. It took a few more minutes than he had hoped and some part of him became worried again. He had seen his mentor get into the elevator through the glass door or the lab and not knowing where he was going spiked equal parts excitement and equal parts fear. He trusted Tony but even he had to admit that his actions were not always well thought out. Peter was just beginning to formulate a plan of escape if Tony brought any other person into the lab with them when he heard the ding of the elevator. 

He watched Tony saunter back into the lab with his hands behind his back. There was no other person but that didn't mean Peter was off the hook yet. "Listen, kid," Tony began. "I don't want to give you the ‘talk' or pretend to be your dad. But I still feel as though I should play the role for this. This isn't something I can just let you go out without some help.

"Peter I am not going to sit here and tell you that you shouldn't have sex or that it's wrong to have sex. It's not wrong if you are both consenting and you want to but you have to be responsible and safe. So here," he said, pulling a box of condoms from behind his back. "For your first box, these are good enough but eventually you'll find ones you and your lover like."

"I-um," Peter smiled a little. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"I know this crap is awkward," he placed a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder. "I went through it alone and trust me, I made a lot of mistakes. You don't have to do all of this alone. Thanks for coming to me with this. I won't say a word to anyone."

“You’re the best Mr. Stark.”

“I know. Go have fun or go back to school. You know the school is going to call home because you’re skipping right now.”

“Oops!” Peter laughed. “Gotta go!”

And like that, he was gone.

 

***

A month later Tony was over at the Parker apartment having a few glasses of wine with May; as it had become the best way they could discuss Peter and how to best deal with the situations he got himself into, superhero related or not. It also served as valuable time to get Peter related stress off of their chests.

May was just in the middle of telling a story about Peter sneaking out of the apartment through his bedroom window to take what he called ‘aesthetic' photos of the city when they heard a loud bang followed by fast-paced footsteps. By muscle memory alone, Tony was already donning the iron gauntlet with his other hand firmly placed over May's shoulders, ready to push her behind him should something life-threatening happen. Instead, a very red and flustered Peter and a mess of fabric came flooding through the door. He fell flat as soon as he set foot in the small living room and remained completely still apart from his heaving chest.

The adults climbed over the couch to get to Peter faster. “Peter," May worriedly gasped. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

"I'M AN IDIOT!" Peter yelled into the worn carpeted floor.

Tony scanned the teen for a moment pulling at the fabric in Peter’s hands. “Is this a sweater? What the hell?”

“I AM THE BIGGEST IDIOT ON EARTH- NO! THE ENTIRE GALAXY! I’M SO STUPID!”

“Peter,” May tried to comfort him, rubbing soft circles into his back. “You have to tell us what happened. You’re not stupid; whatever you did was probably just an accident.”

"NO! I ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, AM THE BIGGEST MORON I'VE EVER MET!"

"Please, Peter. You're worrying me. Don't be embarrassed. You can tell me anything."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Tony cut in. "But is this sweater stuck to your hands?"

“YES!”

"Oh, oh my god this isn't because of the the-"

"YES, IT'S BECAUSE OF THE THING WE TALKED ABOUT!"

Tony knew in his heart that it was wrong to laugh at Peter for his misfortune but that didn’t stop the laughter that followed. May seemed less than impressed at being left out in this discussion. “I’m sorry? What happened?”

Peter did not pick himself off of the ground but he did put his head in his arms, still blanketed by the sweater. “May, MJ and I are going out okay? For a while. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just wasn’t ready.”

May spared a glance at Tony who was trying to hold back laughter. “It’s already, Peter,” she said, returning her attention to him. “That’s your business, not mine. But why are you so upset? Did she break it off?”

“No, god I wish. At least then I wouldn’t have been such a dumbass. We were at her house, her parents weren’t home-”

"Dear god, you didn't get her pregnant did you?"

“No! I just- we were making out and everything was good but I got nervous, she asked if I wanted to continue it, I said yes, she made the first move, she grabbed my hands and put them on her chest and I- and I- I got stuck to her!”

May had to stifle her own giggles to spare Peters feelings. "Oh, I'm sorry Peter. You must feel so embarrassed but it's not your fault. Everyone is awkward when it comes to that stuff."

"Not every get's the person's sweater stuck to their hands!"

"Yeah but not everyone's Spiderman either. It's not your fault. MJ is a sweet girl and I know she won't be upset. She won't tell anyone either."

“What do I do?”

Tony chuckled softly, “just call her. She knows you’re Spiderman and you were nervous. The worst thing you can do right now is leave her hanging especially since this is the second time you’ve run out on her and you stole her sweater from right off her body.”

Peter nodded, finally getting off the floor without looking at either adult. The sweater still hanging off of his fingertips. "I will be in my room. I will not be out for dinner. I may just die, I'll decide after the call with MJ."

Tony and May watched him leave. “So,” May sighed. “What the hell?”

“Long story,” Tony huffed. “I need more wine to get into it.” 

May made her way over to the couch and began topping off their drinks. “Fantastic because just seeing him tumble through the door like that took at least two years off of my life and only wine can fix it.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
